maelstrom_syndicatefandomcom-20200213-history
Ravon Erthar
Ravon Erthar is a human warrior, hailing from the Stormwind City, Old Town. He is currently contracted to Dagger's Hilt in Maelstrom Syndicate, serving as a member of Inner Ciricle. He stands as a fairly tall and bulky fellow. His light brown hair is usually loose, and he's often seen with a proper beard on. Those who know him could describe him as a cheery fellow, who values his brothers in arms above all. He'll rarely be seen refering to others as co-workers, he'd rather compare them to a family and friends. He worships honor, traiditions, justice and seeks glory and respect for himself as well as for the Dagger's Hilt. Activities: Headquarters' duty; Most of his days, Ravon spends time drilling the new recruits and teaching the way of the Hilt. His methods and training orientation are based around stamina, endurance and protection. While his methods are sometimes seen as unconventional and dangerous, surprisingly low number of recruits fail their training under his command. Ravon prefers having face to face conversations with individuals, pointing out their errors or accomplishments in private, rather than speaking in front of the unit. He believes that personal approach could boost them up, or even inspire them in order to furfill their training duties properly. On the job; Ravon would surely one of those people who you point finger at and state; "He's got a death wish.". This man values the frontline and the vanguard above any other position in the battlefield. Equipped with one of the heaviest armors available in the Hilt, a massive shield and strong willpower, this man will not rest until he has tested out his fate on the every corner of the battliefield. A honorable death would nearly be more important than honorable life to Ravon, and he has often found himself being called out for endangering himself for no reason during the mission. "How is he still alive with a brain like that?" People have asked this in many occasions, but be it skill, luck or fate keeping him alive so far, it matters little to Ravon. Taking the hit instead of even the lowest recruit is his signature logic, and he will keep it up until his well-earned death in battle. Off-duty; Being off-duty is a logical reason to get arsed drunk, have a laugh and tell warstories. At least to Ravon. When having some free time, Ravon will scout out the usual meeting spot, The Planks, and gather anyone he can for a drinking session. Sometimes, he'll just stay and chat up with others instead of drinking, or even sit down by himself and watch the skies with a smirk on his face, most likely thinking about the glorious times he has had so far. He will always speak high of the Hilt though jokes and serious conversations, and sometimes he will even tease Audience members for the infamous event that has occured in recent history. However, a tease will always be a friendly one. Some quotes: "'ave ya 'eard the story 'bout Orc in Pandaria? No? Oooo'.. 'ere et com's!" "By me 'emmoroids!" "Another!" "Don' forget ta breathe. T'is the most crucial survival tactic!"